


"Are you a wind? Coz you blow me away!"

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Sugawara Koushi Birthday-fic, cheesyness overload, happy birthday Suga-san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is hiding something. Suga can feel it. But most of all where is Daichi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Are you a wind? Coz you blow me away!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me!! I almost forgot Suga's birthday is today.. ｡ﾟ(ﾟ'Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡ So to make up for it. I wrote something for his birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUGA-CHAN!!!   
> ヽ(^0^)ﾉヽ(^0^)ﾉヽ(^0^)ﾉ
> 
> And also be prepared for the over-all corniness of this story.. XD

**********************************  
When Koushi opened his locker one morning, he did not expect a white envelope sitting in the middle of everything. He picked up the envelope and turns it over. His name is written there and nothing else. He got curious so he opened it up and read it.

_"I didn't believe in heaven, until I saw you. Someone should call God because he's missing an angel!" by Anonymous_

Suga let out the chuckle. First thing in a Monday morning and he sees this. It's very sweet though. His smile widened. And he tucks the letter in his bag carefully and proceeded to change his jersey before going to practice.

Everyone was already there. Seems like he's the last one. "Ohayou Minna!!!"

Everyone greeted him back enthusiastically and then went back to practice again but then something was amiss. Like Suga is missing an important detail here. He looks around again.

"Where's Daichi?" He asked the one near him which is Ennoshita. "Oh. Daichi-san went out. He was running errands for Takeda-sensei." Suga nodded his head in understanding.

He moved towards were the balls are located to start his own practice when he noticed a letter again sitting beside him. 'How did it got here?' He thought He then turned towards Ennoshita "Ennoshita is this-" but he is already at the other side of the court.

Suga blink. "That was fast." He opened the letter again to read.

_"_ _If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand._ _" - Anonymous_

'Okay. This is getting cheesy.' Suga thought but still a smile light up his face he tuck the letter in his jersey pocket since there's no other place to hide it the continued practice.

After morning practice they returned to the clubroom to change. Suga was held by coach Ukai to discuss a few things. It was only him left.

"Daichi must have been so busy that he didn't return." He muttered to himself. He opened his locker again and took out his uniform but something fell out, he grab the folded paper from the ground. And again his smile widened.

_"_ _You're so beautiful you made me forget my pick up line._ _" - Anonymous_

He keeps the letter together with the other two and made his way to the classes. He didn't see Daichi there. But when he came to his desk another letter is already sitting there. He picked it up and look at his classmate beside him. "Hey! You know who left this here?" She only shook his head and Suga said his thanks though disappointed. That can't be. He read it again.

_"_ _What are you doing for the rest of your life? Because I want to spend it with you._ _" - Anonymous_

Classes is about to start and at the last second before the teacher arrives Daichi did so Suga was not able to talk to Daichi. When the school bell rang as the sign for lunch break Daichi disappeared. AGAIN! "Is Daichi using misdirection?" He looks around for Daichi when he came to the library and saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

"Hey have you seen Daichi?" He asked the two and they replied in negative. He bid them farewell again and started to go out of the said place when his eyes caught something familiar at the library desk. He picked it up and there's another letter addressed to him. He read it.

_"_ _It's a good thing that I have my library card. Why? Because I am totally checking you out!!_ _" - Anonymous_

The heck! How did it got there? It's like everywhere Suga went a letter will appear.

Like in the rooftop where they usually eat. _"_ _You are so sweet you could put Hershey's out of business. My Sugar._ _" - Anonymous_

Or the shaded tree where they sometimes hang out. _"_ _Excuse me, if I go straight this way, will I be able to reach your heart?_ _" - Anonymous_

When he came back to class again. " _Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart." - Anonymous_

And when he came out of class. " _I don't know which is prettier today, the water, the sky or your eyes or just YOU in general._ _" - Anonymous_

And in every single one of those DAICHI IS NEVER SEEN! Suga swears that Daichi is hiding from him. They are like playing Hide and Seek all day. Though Suga is getting tired, those letters is what is keeping him from frowning.

When practice rolled around it was the same again. But Suga noticed that everyone seems on edge. Is it because Daichi is not here? Hinata is more jumpy today, not the jumpy where he is excited but the kind where he is nervous. But of what? He is not sure. Kageyama keeps on yelling though. He decided to intervene this time.

He observes everyone. He is not wrong though. They are keeping something from him and it's something to do with Daichi. He tried finding out by asking subtlety but in the end he only got a jumpy response of no from Hinata, Noya and Tanaka both shaking their heads, Asahi nervously saying no, a calm no from Ennoshita, another nervous no from the other second years, a snobbish no from Tsukishima and an apologetic no from Yamaguchi. Even Kiyoko and Yachi don't know!

Suga now had a conclusion. Everyone is lying to him and hiding something from him. In the end practice ended with Suga feeling sluggish but he still needs to clean up. As he was picking up the balls, a lone ball rolled towards him. He picked it up and something was written.

_"Hi beautiful! Mind meeting me at the back of the school building now?" - Daichi_

Suga looks confused at first especially at the beginning. He turn around then call out to everyone to finish up and not wait for him, he will lock the clubroom since he still had something to do.

When Suga arrived at the back of the school building Daichi..... is not there. Suga frowned. That can't be. He looked at the ball at his hand then something rustled and he jumped a bit. Then a ball came rolling towards him again, so he picked it up.

_"My Angel, sorry. But I'm in the front gates right now. ;)" - Daichi_

Suga wanted to hit Daichi right now. He's at the back of the building and he wants him to go to the front. Suga only sighed and jogged to the front gates and what greeted him there is ANOTHER FREAKIN' BALL! Suga picked it up.

_"My Sugar. I know you're tired. But this is the last. I'm in the gym. :)" - Daichi_

"This better be the last Daichi!" He said irritated. He went to the gym.

When he was near the gym it was dark already. Suga zipped up his jacket more. He was carrying 3 balls with him. The gym was dark as expected. The others must have gone home already.

Suga opened the gym and it was so dark. He can't see a thing. "Daichi?" He called out. No answer. "Daichi are you here? This isn't funny anymore!" He said again then a voice answered back. 'Daichi!'

_"_ _I know I don't have a chance, but I just wanted to hear an angel speak._ _"_

Suga freeze. That is cheesy hearing it with Daichi's voice. He can feel himself blush.

_"_ _I can't take my eyes off of you. Unless, of course, you notice me. Then I'll quickly look away and act like nothing happened._ _"_

"Stop it Daichi this is embarrassing! Come out now!"

_"_ _I think you just stole something._ _"_

"What?"

_"My HEART."_

"Okay. That was super cheesy." Suga heard some snickering but he thought he just misheard it.

"Suga can I tell you a secret?"Daichi asked him from nowhere.

"What is it?"

Suddenly lights blinded Suga and an exodus of "Happy Birthday Suga/Suga-san/Sugawara-senpai!!!" greeted him. Oh my god! How can he forget his own birthday.

Suga looked surprised. He looked around . There were streamers, balloons everywhere and a big banner with a big Happy Birthday hanging. His teammates are in the middle of the gym all with wide smiles and holding different party poppers. And in the middle of it all is Daichi holding a big bouquet of roses.

He had a light blush on his face when he walked towards Suga shyly.

" I'm sorry for making you run around but we kinda need the time to decorate. Happy birthday Koushi." He said smoothly then in front of everyone Daichi kissed Suga IN THE FOREHEAD! **(a/n: I got you there! XD )**

Suga flushed a deep red. They rarely showed public displays so he was surprise. Everyone was cheering and cat calling in the background and Suga looked at them all.

So that's why everyone was jumpy. The thing they are hiding is this surprise for his birthday. He was so grateful he had such a wonderful team. "Thank you Minna for this surprise! Thank you!" He said to them with the widest smile.

"Oh! That's nothing Suga-san! It's all Daichi-san's idea!" Noya said with a teasing grin towards Daichi who blush more.

Suga looks at him then kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you Dai." He then whispered. "You get your reward later. My parents aren't home tonight." Daichi blushed more if possible. That was so sexy!

"Alright Mom and Dad! Do that later! For now let's eat!" Noya said again and the so-called Mom and Dad of the team blush again and they joined the others.

Suga can't be more than happy than this. He had wonderful parents, a wonderful team, a wonderful friends, and a so cheesy but very sweet boyfriend. Suga couldn't ask for more.

Daichi went towards Suga holding a cake with a lit candle "Koushi. Blow your candle and make a wish." "And then you can blow Daichi-san later." Tanaka said and Daichi glared at him.

Suga laughed at that. "Ignore him Koushi. Now make a wish."

Suga nodded closed his eyes and blew the candle.

.

.

.

.

And of course Daichi later on when they arrived at Suga's house. For more celebration and so that he can THOROUGHLY thank Daichi for the sweet letters earlier.

'This is the best birthday ever.' Suga thought with a loving smile towards the man snoring beside him.

"Happy birthday to me."

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Phew!! I made it! So like I wrote this for 3 hours and ignoring my work here in the office.. I'm glad my boss isn't here yet.. XD
> 
> I'm sorry about my poor attempt at something so intimate? Lol.. anyway. I hope you guys like it. :)
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUGA-SAN!!!
> 
> ELIEPhew!! I made it! So like I wrote this for 3 hours and ignoring my work here in the office.. I'm glad my boss isn't here yet.. XD
> 
> I'm sorry about my poor attempt at something so intimate? Lol.. anyway. I hope you guys like it. :)
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUGA-SAN!!!
> 
> ELIE


End file.
